Danny Strode
Danny Strode is the son of Kara Strode and Tommy Doyle. Once things got hard for his mother and himself, they had to move back in with his grandparents as they had no other option. Danny's arrival at the Strode home was not easy as he began to hear voices telling him to kill by a dark-entity dressed in black and his grandfather did not want him to be a part of his life. However, he did get along well with his uncle Tim and even dressed up like him for Halloween. On October 31, 1995, Danny witnessed his grandfather physically abusing his mother after she had stood up to him. Danny got sick and tired of his grandfather's abusive relationship to his family, so he held a knife towards him; going back to the voice-man entity he seen the other night convincing him to kill. Kara took away the knife and they went outside as it was now time for Danny to go to school. As Danny walked home from school, he bumped into his father Tommy Doyle whom he bonded with over their love of dinosaurs. Tommy walked his son Danny home and discovered that his grandmother was no where to be seen so Tommy stayed with him until Kara arrived. Tommy took the two with him back to his home as he felt it was not safe for them to stay at their home. Once they got to Tommy's room, Danny looked at the window and saw Michael Myers stairing back at him. Danny tried to get his mother's attention and by the time he blinked he saw the the shape had disappered. He later went downstairs to talk with Mrs. Blankenship while his mother and father talked about the Cult of Thorn. Tommy later left the house to meet up with Sam Loomis and told both Danny and Kara not to leave his room. Danny, however, wanted to listen to what Mrs. Blankenship's story of Halloween.Kara thought it was getting late so he told her son to get ready for bed and Mrs. Blankenship told her that her son heard the same voice that Michael heard on the night he killed his sister Judith Myers. Later on in the night, he was coloring in his coloring book when he heard a voice telling him to go back to his house. He left while his mother was on the phone with Beth. He walked all the way up to his room, not knowing that Michael was in the house and that he had just murdered Tim and Beth. He stayed there in a trance of sorts until his mother arrived and told him to get out of the house while she tried to take care of Michael. Danny ran off towards the living room and stayed there until he saw Michael fall down in front of him. Kara came down and tried to get her son before Myers could wake up but as soon as she got her son, Michael had awaken and chased them back towards Mrs. Blankenship's house. They banged on the door, begging to be let in and Tommy saved his wife and son at the last second. Danny then heard the same voice and found Terence Wynn who lap he sat in. He witnessed Wynn's henchmen drugging Tommy and Loomis and he, along with Kara and Steven, were taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Danny and Steven were then taken to a room where the doctors planned to experiment with them and they had Danny in a trace once again. Moments later Michael had came in and attacked all the doctors, while this was going on, Tommy and Kara arrived grabbed the their son Danny and Steven and tried to escape. The gate towards their freedom was locked so they were forced to go into another room which they locked and hid as Michael tried to destory the door. Danny held Steven and hid next to his mother and once she got an opening, Kara attacked Michael with a lead pipe while Danny and Steven tried to find a hiding place that Michael couldn't reach them. Danny witnessed his mother almost die at Michael's hand and cried out for her which got Michael's attention. Michael was now coming after Danny who kept screaming for his mother but he was saved by his father Tommy who attacked Michael with the same lead pipe for rescueing both his wife son and Steven. Danny, Steven and Kara ran off while Tommy kept attacking Michael and the gate was open thanks to Loomis. Tommy later joined up with them and the four drove off as Loomis told them he still has some things to finish up at Smith's Grove.1 Relatives Kara Strode (mother) Tommy Doyle (father) Category:Kids Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Damsels